I Want To But I Cant!
by WeirdoWhoWrites
Summary: Ryoma An Heiress to the opulent Echizen company name, why does she hate tennis so much? Why is she controlled by her mogul businessman of a grandfather? Read to find out! FEMRYO no pairings as of yet It's better if you just ignore the summary really...
1. Chapter 1

_The little girl looked at her parents, laughing and playing with her brother down below her window. Her little hands formed a fist "Stupid tennis" she mumbled quietly to herself._

"_Ryoma, come here" Her grandfather summoned, her head immediately turned away from the window, her eyes expressively showing her surprise as she glanced to her grandfather._

"_Yes, Ojii-sama?" She asked sweetly, an innocent smile on her face despite the disgust in her grandfathers eyes._

_He nodded, approving of her "Away from there, longing looks do not suit my heir, especially when your longing for that blasted game. Whatever imbecile wants to participate in that useless game should be hanged!" He exploded, the servants near him ready to catch anything he would suddenly throw._

_She nodded, the smile gone from her face. She glanced once more at her biological parents and newly adopted brother before walking gracefully to her grandfather. "Of course Ojii-sama" she politely spoke_

_He held out a hand to her as he stood up "Come now, you have much to learn about the business, unlike your useless parents who were never even interested in it"_

_She took his hand and walked with him as the servants opened the door for the two "Ojii-sama, does Ryo-nii also like tennis?" she asked innocently, her free hand playing with one of her long pigtails_

_Her grandfathers hand tightened around hers, making the poor girl wince "He is not your brother Ryoma, I refuse to call an adopted brat an Echizen" _

_She bit her lower lip to refrain from crying out. "Eh? But Oyaji said he was…"_

_He looked down at her, noticed her pained expression and let go of her hand. He then kneeled down to her height and caressed her chubby six-year-old cheek. "Don't worry Ryoma, I'll keep you from being corrupted by those useless idiots. You'll be much happier with me"_

_She smiled weakly, cradling her hand "Of course…Ojii-sama"_

* * *

"Ojii-sama, I am off to school now…" She spoke, standing up from her seat as two maids rushed to help her.

Her grandfather looked up from the newspaper he was reading with an expectant smile "Bring pride to the Echizen name, my heir"

She gave him a small smile as well as she was handed her bag. She straightened her Kakkoi tie and left without another word in a flashy Bentley.

"Shino, any word from Nii-…Ryoga?" She corrected herself immediately.

Her faithful butler/chauffer looked at his rear view mirror, watching his stoic mistress carefully. "He has arrived in Japan, that is the only thing he has informed me of. Residence and whether or not your parents have joined him Hime-sama, were information he had not disclosed"

She nodded "Have you traced the cell phone line he used?" She asked softly

He kept is eyes on the road, making a quick turn to the left "He had used a disposable phone Hime-sama, by the time we had gotten to it, the only thing left were his prints"

She gritted her teeth "Idiot. If Ojii-sama finds out he's in Japan then I'll have to move again, he was better off in America"

The old chauffer chuckled at her remark "He's taken quite the risk this time to contact you Hime-sama, maybe you two will get lucky and finally have a few minutes to talk"

She rolled her entrancing golden eyes "We'd still probably end up yelling at each other…"

A few more minutes later, they had arrived in the grand school. If its large laser gates were any indication of its wealth, if it wasn't than maybe the large fountain spewing sparkling chapagne was.

"Pick me up at 5" She spoke easily as her driver opened the door with a nod

…

"What are they doing?" She whispered the question to her new seatmate.

Her seatmate glanced at her in surprise, before he looked outside the window, a small smile on his face "Those? Those are the tennis regulars. Super exclusive. Despite everyone giving them the royal status, they always get to skip out on first period"

She nodded, watching the group run around the field. "Mada Mada Dane" She spoke out loud.

Her seatmate chuckled "You going to join the tennis team as well Echizen-san?"

She rolled her cat like eyes and glanced at her seatmate for the first time "I hate tennis" She spoke

His eyes widened "Heh, that's sad Echizen-san, this schools quiet obsessed with tennis" He said as a matter of fact.

She tucked a strand of hair back "How boring" She replied easily though she pouted adorably.

He frowned "Tennis isn't boring, its really fun…" He spoke stubbornly

"Boring" She concluded once more, just as stubborn as he was.

"Fun" He insisted

"Boring" She growled, her voice a bit higher

"Fun!" He growled back

"Boring" She spoke, a bit bored at the banter

"TENNIS IS FUN!" He yelled finally, his eyes went wide as he noticed what he had done, his hands going straight to his mouth as he glanced at his smirking seatmate, a few of his classmates laughing at his sudden outburst, some even agreeing to his statement out loud.

Their teacher glared at him openly "Yes, we understand that perfectly well Fuji-san, a warning to LISTEN in my class please"

He nodded meekly, "Sumimasen sensei" he mumbled

The teacher nodded before returning to the lesson at hand

"Boring… and troublesome as well" Ryoma concluded, earning a withering glare from her seatmate.

…

"Yadda! Let me go!" She couldn't believe what was happening, her seatmate was taking revenge by literally pulling her by her wrist to the tennis grounds.

"Come on! Just one game to show you how fun tennis is!" He insisted fervently

"Yadda! Fuji-san, I wont!" She yelled, almost stumbling, as he pulled harder.

"Call me Yuuta by the way...Fuuji-san sounds like your talking to my sister..." he mumbled, stopping to just plow her over his shoulder

She began kicking and clawing at his back. Till a seaweed haired boy began to follow them.

"Oi…Yuuta…you've got something weird on your shoulders…" he pointed out

"I see that Akira-san, help me drag her to the tennis courts"

"Eh? She can play tennis too?" The tennis freaks began to converse.

No one noticed the horror that sprang into her eyes, watching as her surroundings changed from the safety of the indoors, the flip of fresh air hit her like a truck.

"DAMN IT YUUTA! I AM WEARING A SKIRT!"

* * *

WAH! Refreshing! O~O HAI! PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE TO UPDATE IF YOU DO~


	2. Chapter 2

"_No! Ryoma! Nanjiroh! Get our daughter back! Ryomaaa!" The wails and screaming from the other side of the courtroom echoed, some of those sitting in the court benches frowned, tears springing into their eyes_

"_Mommy? Ojii-sama, what's wrong with mommy?" The little girl asked as she was being led away by her grandfather, a frown marring her doll like features as she watched her mother crying in the arms of her father_

"_Ryoma, come back to mommy! Come back to mommy sweetheart! Please come back!" Rinko's lamenting continued as she sobbed onto her husband's shoulder_

_Ryoma's grandfather scowled "Don't bother yourself with her Ryoma, you're my heiress now, you must think of nothing else but for the betterment of Echizen corporation"_

_The little girl glanced behind her, throwing a worried and desperate look to her newly adopted brother, who just stood there in shock, tears were also in his eyes._

"_But Ojii-sama…" She whined once more, a strange pang hurting her form the inside "Mommy is crying…daddy is crying too…" _

_His scowl deepened as he glanced behind him to check if her words were true "Their idiots, focusing so much on that stupid game that they've neglected your care and upbringing" He huffed with anger, making sure he was loud enough for the court to hear "Just as well, I shall bring you up as how a true Echizen should be" he continued_

_She held a hand to her chest. It hurt…so bad…she wanted to just cry and whine. But Ojii-sama said crying was bad…she didn't want to be bad…all she wanted was for mommy and daddy to stop crying…why were they crying? Wasn't crying a bad thing?_

_The old man glanced at his new charge once more "Go say your farewells, you won't be seeing them for a long time"_

_Ryoma shook her little head furiously "I don't want to…my chest hurts too much…" she admitted fearfully, she squeezing the front of her gown_

_It brought a smile to her grandfather's face; he nodded approvingly at her "That's my girl. Now come along, I'll buy you something nice for being such a good girl"_

"_Weally? You'll buy me ice cream?" She asked, looking up at him with hope filled eyes._

_His eyes went cold once more "Pronounce it properly, has your tutor done you no good? It's 'really' say it again!" He demanded as the two began to walk out._

_This time when she looked back, she looked back in horror as her adopted brother's face was a deep scowl…one much like her grandfathers…oh no…did her brother hate her too?_

"_Ryo-nii!" She yelled against the bustle in the courtroom, her hand reaching out for him despite her grandfather's biting growl_

_He looks surprised once more but doesn't move to do anything. _

_Another pang went through her chest as she was roughly pulled away from the courtroom and into the backseat of the limousine, her grandfather scolding her endlessly._

_She clutched her pained chest…so even her new brother didn't want her…_

* * *

…

Transparency Worksheet #23 by Akaya Kirihara

Ryoma sighed, some stupid teacher had roped her into helping check the test questions of the "Welcome to school test". Seriously, she was suppose to be the FRESHMAN representative, though she did have some class's with her sempai's, it did not oblige her the will to check the 2nd year's test papers.

Her eyebrow quirked at the first question, a smile…or was it a smirk (?) escaped her taunt lips.

** describe hard water.**

ICE

Haha, it was true in some ways, it did say "Briefly" and technically…hard water really was "ice"

She skimmed over to another question.

**24. Explain why Phosphorus Trichloride is polar.**

Answer: Kami-sama made it that way

This time a wicked grin covered her face, she couldn't really put an X mark on that without denying her religion, though the more scientific and boring explanation was that because there's a positive charge on the Phosphorus and three negatives on the Trichlride. Yet his answer was definitely far more…logical…

She skimmed some more, ignoring how the other teachers gave her strange looks for the smile that graced her face.

**In School, I think I am good at…**

…P.E., Tennis and Science

**I need to improve on…**

…my spilling

Her tinkling laughter resounded through the quiet room.

Spilling? Spelling? Did it really matter? This kid deserved an A+ for effort!

Her laughter was cut off as the doors burst open and in came a group of very calm yet very tense students, all grins and eyes smiles.

"Student council reporting for duty" The one leading the group spoke cheerfully, though his eyes remained closed

Ryoma was about to smile back and hand over all the paperwork till she saw the tennis racket bags slung on their backs. She narrowed her honey-dipped eyes and went back to the paper, the teachers conversing with the group.

Huh, so even the student body council liked to play tennis. She'd have to be very careful then.

"Echizen Ryoma, am I right?" The one who was at the head of the group asked once again, his eye smile tenser than ever, his angelic smile fake on his angled face.

She nodded and returned to the paper, her eyes barely even skimming the answers.

He took the seat in front of hers "Saa, I've heard a lot about you from Yuuta"

She gave another nod, not allowing herself to go into a full on rant about her new seatmate and his harsh treatment.

His eyes narrowed. She paused, how…how on earth could she tell? Weren't his eyes hidden by his dropping eyelids? Did she have some sort of x-ray vision she didn't know of?

"Yes, he's told me so much about you and how you hate tennis" He spoke nonchalant, though the tension in the air did not disappear

Oh that little tattletale was going down. She graded the paper, practically slammed it onto her large pile of finished papers and glared at the man in front of her.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stuck her chin out haughtily, actually daring him to go against her "Incorrect information" She spoke robotically "I said, and I quote myself 'Tennis is boring and troublesome' I had never said I 'hated' tennis"

A teacher passed by and gawked at her finished pile "Wah! Echizen-san, you finished all these?"

She nodded and gave her teacher a smile; a few plus points couldn't hurt right? "Hai! I also did the student councils part of the pile sensei~ Seeing as how they were busy with tennis"

The teacher nodded approvingly "Excellent job Echizen-san! Your much more useful than the entire tennis club combined!" He joked

Fuuji and the little girl in front of him laughed along at the non-humorous joke, the teacher passing them by to praise her hard work amongst the other people in the room.

A council member with strange blue hair and a feminine face approached the two, taking the seat beside Fuuji.

"Fuuji, we have an emergency" He whispered, glancing briefly at the smirking Ryoma

"What is it Seiichi?" He asked his sadistic friend nicely.

"I cant find Akaya's paper"

Ryoma's interest was piqued, the paper she had checked last? It was probably on the top of the pile…the one she slammed maybe…tch, not like she'd tell them, tennis people were world renowned jerks. But why did they need it though, was there some sort of favoritism in the council?

She watched carefully as the brunette's eyebrows furrowed.

"Keep searching" He encouraged "We'll stay here the whole night if we have to"

She glanced at the other council members who were busy helping out the teachers with their stacks of papers.

"Nakamura-sensei, I am going to be fetched soon. Permission to leave please" She spoke, standing up from her desk as she slung her messenger bag's sling over her shoulder.

The teachers looked up, glancing enviously at her finished pile.

One of them nodding "Permission granted, have a pleasant afternoon Echizen-san! Oh…and thank you for the hard work!" He yelled as she left the room.

* * *

She smirked and glanced at her Rolex watch, one more hour to go! Now she could hunt down a club to join and she had the perfect idea what club she wanted to join.

"Astronomy" She mumbled quietly to herself, a smile on her face as she began to walk swiftly through the empty hallways.

A figure jumped in front of her, quickly ending her bliss as the figure pointed straight at her with a wooden sword.

"Echizen Ryoma! I have heard of your achievements in Kendo and have henceforth accepted you to the Kendo club! Now all we need is your signature... on this pa-"

The figure fell to the floor, as a strange girl jumped on him, kicking him out of her way in the process. The freshman was thoroughly creeped out, what the heck was happening?

"Takeshi no BAKA! This little flower definitely deserves to be in the cooking club!"

"YADDA!" yet another senior student jumped out, this time drawing out a large paintbrush.

The cat eyed freshman took a step back, a large paintbrush?

"She belongs to the calligraphy club!"

"NO! ECHIZEN-SAN BELONGS TO THE AIKIDO UNITED!"

This time the little girl glanced at the large and open window, what would be safer to her life? Tons of seniors with strange and large weapons out to kill each other for her signature, or a jump down that could possibly save her time?

Oh well, what did she have to lose?

She is Echizen Ryoma.

Renowned freshman representative in Kakoi academy

Heiress to the billion-dollar company Echizen

And now, this stupid genius had the audacity to smile as she jumped off the 3rd floor of the large and lavish building, just to avoid a large massacre of senior students.

Who says genius's cant be stupid? Right?

…

* * *

OH MY GOSH, THAT WAS TOTALLY NOT FUNNY AT ALL! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?

I was going for the BOOM of an ending, or some cliffhanger or some equally awesome like in the first chapter! OMIGOSH…I'LL CONTINUE SOON…PROMISE!

I am like under so much stress right now…cant think of anything funny…no…my humor is slipping away! I see the light!

GREAT! Now I am being an idiot! Forgive this idiot! After a few tennis lessons and after an update with my other story, I. SHALL. UPDATE! PROMISE! .

So sorry if this chapter was a disappointment!


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha, sorry its such a late update…went into a sort of author depression when somebody told me Ryoma was a bit Mary-sue ish OTL TT_TT I don't know if that's a bad thing really…but it sent me into panic mood, then came depression, then came school which is just as bad, and finally came authors block =_= but then I remembered how it felt to be a reader…how it was agonizing waiting for an update to an awesome story (though I make no claims that any of my Fem Ryo stories are awesome in anyway….) and so I felt guilty and then went around, turning that darn Mary-sue insecurity into inspiration….and so…an… UPDATE! :D Sorry for taking up so much of the page~ just wanted to explain my disappearance~

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Her honey-dipped eyes stayed wide, she didn't care about the fact that she was dripping wet, she didn't care that it was around 6 already and that her grandfather would probably murder her with lectures about how the Echizen heir should behave and what time the Echizen heir should be coming back home.

Oh no, she was far more worried about the pool full of half naked men, which she had just literally just jumped into.

"Echizen-san!"

"Echizen-kun!"

"Echizen!"

And other different formalities of her last name were called out the minute she hit the pool with a loud _**SMACK!**_

She of course had the choice to stay down and probably drown to her death; it would have made a poor Epitome on her tombstone. Imagine this: _Echizen Ryoma, 14 years old, Died of lack of oxygen in a pool full of half naked men with abs._

Then again, as she contemplated that very thought, she was pulled up by one of these said half naked men.

"Easy as she goes, you alright there?"

He had to ask?

She frowned and swatted his hand away "I just fell 3 stories high, how do you think I feel?"

This time his frown matched hers "Hey, its not my fault you couldn't use the school stairs, I was minding my own business when you jumped in"

She had to search for that eluding patience most Echizen's didn't posses "Not my fault people in this school are creepo's"

One of the half naked men laughed, it brought chuckles and smiles to the other men's faces. Except of course, the man she was arguing with.

"Cocky brat" He mumbled, though a wolfish grin was on his face.

She smirked "Bet this cocky brat could beat you in whatever sport your best at, old man" Her mind immediately interpreting them as the swim team since they were in the pool. Of course she was awesome at swimming, she was an Echizen, they were awesome at everything

The wolfish grin grew "Your on! Tomorrow afternoon at the tennis courts!"

Silence filled the pool house.

"W-wait, what? Tennis?" She spluttered for once, at a loss for words. Looking the guy up and down, oh ho…now she saw it, despite his height and great masculine air, he definitely had the arrogance she associated with tennis players.

"I am Momoshiro Takeshi by the way, call me Momo" He greeted, a grin now dominating his face.

Kaidoh, the only person beside him snorted "She doesn't want to know you Baka!"

"Eh? What did you say Snake?"

"Ya heard me Peach butt!"

She visibly shrunk as the two strangely buff looking middle school students went head to head, their fists suddenly forming, she slowly moved away from them through the water, and the other half naked men that were trying to pry the two away from each other.

Mizuki stayed where he was, their previous little game forgotten as he watched her worried little face get out of the pool. It definitely would have been Team Rudolph's win against the Seigaku 2nd years if only the uncalculated problem hadn't literally jumped in. Oh yeah, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Mizuki is a tad bit evil, but just a bit, there is no good story without an evil villain ;3

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

2 hours later, these 2 hours were divided accordingly in Ryoma's makeshift 'what happened before I died, during the time of murder and what happened afterwards' story:

6:00-6:30 pm drive home, Shino is unusually quiet and has not asked me a question as to why I am soaking wet, bad omen. Still clueless about what to do about stupid tennis challenge tomorrow… Will probably jump out another window, though that would be stupid seeing as how that was how I got into this stupid predicament in the first place.

Must give grandfather a convincing lie about two very important matters.

1st: Why I am soaking wet…

2nd: Why I am late…

3rd Why I should just jump out the window before he lectures me…

6:30-7:30 pm, Lecture, not the boring kinds either, the long and dangerous one's where he goes on a rampage and starts literally flipping tables. SIGH. So much problems in the world…

Note: Shino was called in after me, must grill him about it afterwards.

7:30-8:00 pm, used up to pretend I was crying in my room to appease grandfather and make him think I was guilty of my actions when in fact I was just playing a recording of some little girl crying whilst I drank my weight in Ponta and did my academic homework.

Note: Shino is currently coming up the stairs, he will murder me if he see's all this Ponta left around…

* * *

"Good news or Bad news?" Shino, her unusually rebellious butler asked as he entered the room

"Bad" She immediately whispered, her pen clicking away in her hands

"Your plan didn't work, you couldn't woo the master to your side of the argument"

She groaned, trying to lodge the pen through her desk and failing miserably.

"How about the good news?" She asked with an unreadable expression

Her butler's face brightened a bit "Your plan worked!"

Now she was definitely confused.

"Wait, what?" She wondered, her momentarily carving of the oak desk that was unfortunately helping her, already forgotten.

"The master is peeved at you of course, no doubt about that. You coming in drenched and utterly late set him off. Yet he has allowed your curfew to be lengthened for more extra curricular activities, any of which should naught and he repeated this twice for better emphasis, NOT be a distraction to your academic activities"

Her face remained confused even after the explanation.

"Since when was that my plan?" She wondered out loud, sitting up and taking a swig of Ponta (hidden from the world of course since her grandfather hated her addiction to the canned abomination)

He shrugged and took out his pocket watch, his eyes widening in alarm

"Please excuse me milady, I must prepare your dinner" He spoke, taking quick strides out the large and lavish room.

She sat on her study center, half wondering what extra curricular activity she could join that her grandfather wouldn't frown upon. Probably none of them…but hell if she was going to let a brilliant opportunity like this go The other half of her brain of course…already thinking of a way of whooping that poor boy's buttocks tomorrow.

There was a secret nobody knew, except Shiro of course, but he would keep her secrets to his death. Yet this secret would have to be used to win her the game tomorrow.

Damn this tennis! Why was it everywhere all of a sudden?

As she contemplated the pain that was tennis, and why the game was practically pushing her around...her phone rang. She walked over, picked it up from her mutilated oak desk and flipped it open, placing it near her ear.

"Hello?" She asked quickly, having been stupid enough to not have checked the caller i.d.

"Ryoma..."

Her eyes widened...

oh gosh...it was...

...

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

Don't worry, she's going to meet the regulars formally soon. I already have it written down~

Hahaha, sorry its such a late update…went into a sort of author depression when somebody told me Ryoma was a bit Mary-sue ish OTL TT_TT I don't know if that's a bad thing really…but it sent me into panic mood, then came depression, then came school which is just as bad, and finally came authors block =_= but then I remembered how it felt to be a reader…how it was agonizing waiting for an update to an awesome story (though I make no claims that any of my Fem Ryo stories are awesome in anyway….) and so I felt guilty and then went around, turning that darn Mary-sue insecurity into inspiration….and so…an… UPDATE! :D Sorry for taking up so much of the page~ just wanted to explain my disappearance~

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

She crawled down the stairs, eyes glaring like laser beams just daring the servants to say anything about her horrible state and usually impeccable appearance. Ryoma was not in the mood to go to school, she could have after yesterday's events but not after that horrid phone call that had the mistress of the house –her—looking for ways to end her life or rather the person who had called her last night.

"_Ryoma"_

_Her eyes widened…_

_Oh gosh…it was her cat! What? No! Not the voice talking to her. That would be supernatural if she could tell who it was just by the forced distortion of the voice. It was the deafening cat noises behind said distortion, she knew those mewls anywhere! _

"_Give me back my cat you cat stealing thief you…" she trailed off, not really sure if she should continue._

"_Chi-bi-su-ke" the voice on the other side of the line spoke_

_A vein popped out of her head as well as slight relief of getting to hear him safe and sound. His voice had deepened considerably since they last talked or was that just the phone deepening it? Bah, she can't be distracted now she still had her cat to save._

"_Ryoga, you bastard" She growled_

"_I know I am chibisuke" He replied childishly with a sing song voice_

"_Che" She replied, just to have the last word in. He laughed at his ever so predictable sister, imagining her cute face pouting as she did so._

"_I have your cat, meet me at the ice cream store at lunch. Ja, Chibi. Till then"_

Then the bastard –which he really is—just hung up on her as if deeming the conversation done. Hah! She was the ultra rich and smart heiress here! She called the shots and he had the audacity to do that. Oh Ryoga was a dead man.

"Are you alright milady?" Shino, ah her ever so loyal butler was probably the only one who could put up with all her antics especially during the time her maids usually called 'teenage emotional freak outs'. At least they didn't say that to her face.

"No, Shino I don't. I feel utterly horrible and could die if I should crawl anymore towards that hellhole my grandfather calls morning sup" She glared on her knees and elbows

He sighed and crouched, extending a hand towards her.

"Come now milady, school awaits"

Her frown deepened some more before she growled with her fangs showing, making her look like a trapped kitten much to the servant's amusement as they did not see much of their mistress when she was having her 'teenage emotional freak outs', they just usually cleaned up after her.

"How was 'that' supposed to encourage me?" She sneered, acting every inch of a brat that she really was beneath her façade.

Another deep sigh from the rapidly aging butler "Is there a problem milady?"

"Yes. My entire life is a problem: My mother is gone, my father thinks tennis was his life before he lost me, my half brother even more so, my sweet darling Karupin isn't here and is probably dying without me, my grandfather thinks he can control my life and is it really that bad that I am waiting for him to kick the bucket so this petty family feud can be made done and over with?" She ranted, rolling on the floor and messing up her designer uniform hand sewn by professionals with the highest grade materials.

"It's been that way for a while milady, I've seen no change" Shino bluntly spoke with amusement twinkling in his eyes.

She glared heavily, putting a stop to her meaningless rolling around on the well carpeted floor.

"Oh shut up. Buy me a tennis racquet and bring it to the car before I finish breakfast, make sure grandfather doesn't find out, I have an important meeting at lunch time so pick me up then and find out which blasted ice cream store I've been to in my entire twelve years here in Japan, one that allows pets"

Minus the raising of his brow he nodded his submission to do said deed's. After he had helped her up and made her as presentable as she could possibly pull off at said moment, he left to do her bidding. Such a troublesome girl yet life was never boring with all her problems piling up with every family meeting.

"Now…I wonder what she would need a tennis racquet for…" He mused to himself.

AND CUT

.

.

.

.

.

JOKE~ CONTINUING… ^^

"You've challenged a non tennis member, a girl no less to play against you in an official match…" Yanagi spoke monotonously, quite surprised that Momo had actually bothered to befriend a girl and was actually wasting his time playing a game with her when she was probably just another spazzing fan girl.

"Yup" Momoshiro answered cheerily, a spring of energy as he gave Yanagi and Inui a 'thumbs up' sign.

"Fine, you can have Court F but if she can't get a game or even a measly point you're getting Inui's new drink" Yanagi droned, smirking as he saw his old doubles partners glasses glint in mischief, both data specialists watching the Seigaku power player's face blanch and sour.

"And what happens if she wins?" He asked hesitantly, actually scared of a few words.

"You got 100 laps and the entire pitcher" Inui spoke up this time from the research he was making on the school database.

"Hahaha, as if a girl could win against Momo-chan" Yuuta boasted, one of his hands expertly swatting away his brother's wandering one's

"She jumped down from 3 stories high and lived" Kaidoh interjected as he lifted up the box of weights they were to work with today, his muscles bulging at the effort.

Eyes widened before the data masters made some plausible excuse.

"She jumped into the pool didn't she? That's how Momo challenged her" Inui concluded easily

The Seigaku second years shrugged and exchanged looks with each other as they saw the same move reflected on the other. A fight broke out and the peacemakers jumped in readily.

"Neh, Echizen" Yuuta pestered his seating neighbor once more

The girl growled, her sharp eyes glaring at him in acknowledgement before returning to the droning teacher.

"Did you hear about the girl Momo challenged yesterday?" He asked excitedly, running a hand through his hair.

"Who on earth is named Momo?" She questioned, wondering if the person was half monkey or any other animal to have been named 'Momo'

Yuuta slapped his forehead in exasperation, he had forgotten she was new here.

"Ah, it's his nickname, his full name is Momoshiro" he carefully explained

She had gone quiet in favor of sleeping with her eyes closed, thinking about if she could sneak her cat in for the rest of her life in the mansion without her grandfather finding out.

"Echizen? Oi, Echizen-san" he called out, shaking her a bit out of her thoughts

"What?" She whispered harshly

Yuuta continued on unfazed "They say she's inhuman, jumping out of the school building and surviving the fall"

She rolled her golden flecked hazel orbs most called her eyes. Puh-lease, she was jumping out of buildings when she was two, running and crying away from her father who was hell bent on drilling tennis into her daily habits such as blinking and breathing. Probably not two years old… but it seemed like it.

"Amazing" She spoke snarkily, apparently Yuuta could ignore that as well as he grinned. As if the boy had given her the best news in the world.

"Hey, want to sit with us at lunch time today?" He asked, his aura exuding trust and friendship.

She shot him down mercilessly.

"No thank you, I have far more important matters to look into later and can't be bothered with lunch"

His eyes twitched in annoyance at what her carelessly thrown words implied and so the two got into another fight, resulting in the teacher being disturbed and the two being kicked out of class to hold two buckets outside, they amused each other by trying to make the other fall down and tip the bucket. Ryoma won as she had delivered a solid kick to the back of his left knee.

The class had come out at the sound of the water spilling and the bucket clashing on the floor. Most had been nice enough to hold their laughter in, Ryoma looked every inch innocent with wide eyes and a worried face. The teacher frowned at Yuuta and told Ryoma to help him find an extra uniform to wear for the rest of the day. Ryoma was silently cheering at her petty victory.

"I. Want. My. Cat." Ryoma growled into the phone she was holding emphasizing each word to the maximum- Ryoga on the other line- as Shiro, her unexpectedly half ninja butler had sneaked into the school to give her the phone during lunch hour. They were now on the roof, probably the safest place in the entire school for something as prohibited as a phone call. After all, she had appearances to keep as the freshman representative

"And you will get the damn fur ball, just wait a bit longer. Something came up…"His deep bass voice a contrast to her heatedly rising octave

"No Ryoga, I want Karupin now. We agreed on-" she was unceremoniously interrupted by her own butler tapping her shoulder.

"What?" She asked snappily, outright glaring before noticing the voices slowly getting louder as well as the footsteps. A small growl escaped her before she closed the phone shut and threw it to her butler who –with his so called ninja skills- proceeded to find a place to hide.

Students with tennis rackets filled in, thunderous unruly talking disturbed the tranquility she had been sorely looking for. Oh jeez, more tennis buffs.

"Saa, it seems someone's already here" A soft spoken brown haired boy with closed eyelids spoke as the group had a starring contest with the girl, one that she actually one against all those pairs of eyes and a lidded pair.

"Oh what a pleasure, please do join me sempai-tachi. There's plenty of room her—" she was once more cut off much to her annoyance, by Yuuta himself jumping out. Psh. There went her façade.

"That's a ton of crap right there, you sneaky brat" Yuuta growled, walking all the way to her, this woma—no…this GIRL was in no way respectful and he

Oh yeah, he was a tennis freak as well. She smirked easily, her reputation still seemed untarnished

"Whatever could you mean, Fuji-kun? I was merely enjoying the rooftop" She explained easily

"What happened to your 'important things' that you turned me down for?" He spoke almost bitterly

"It ran away"

"What?"

"It ran away" She repeated slowly as if talking to a little child who was Mada Mada

He scowled "How could a thing run away?"

"I don't know what's biting your butt Fuji-kun but I personally think you need to be doused with water again" She replied teasingly at his scowl

"Doused with water again? Did you get punished Yuuta?" Kirihara asked, running a hand through his nest of a hair, a sly grin on his face.

Yuuta turned his scowl on the boy to which Kirihara yelped and hid behind his Rikkai sempai's as the others looked on with amusement at the scene of the three youngest.

"Moh, Echizen! You didn't need to mention that!" He whined childishly as he watched her roll her hazel eyes

"No, I didn't. But I wanted to~" She spoke, pinching his cheeks till he squirmed before gracing the others with her presence.

"My name's Echizen Ryoma, yoroshiku sempai's" she introduced herself with a bow, the bow was enough to be both respectful yet insulting at the same time for some reason.

They began introducing themselves, most settling down to eat since with their great numbers that would take a while considering the size of Seigaku and Rikkaidai tennis teams put together.

"AH! Inui-sempai! Yanagi-sempai! This is the girl who challenged me yesterday!" Momo exploded cheerfully, pulling the protesting girl into a headlock and giving her a noogie like no tomorrow

"The inhuman one?" Kikumaru asked

"Does she fly and shoot laser beams!? That would be so cool! Neh Echizen! Shoot laser beams with your-AHHHH! BUCHOU! SHE'S SHOOTING LASER BEAMS WITH HER EYES!"

A/N ^^ Hello! Thank you for putting up with my erratic updates. I make no promises that I can update soon but let me just tell you that I am in the mood to update

OWO IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY YOU CAN ASK VIA REVIEWS. I NEVER CHECK MY MAIL BUT I CHECK REVIEWS EVERYTIME~

REVIEWS AND CRITIQUES ARE MUCH APPRECIATED

YAAAAY~ SHE'S MET THE REGULARS!

HAS RYOMA STRAYED FROM THE RYOMA I PORTRAYED IN THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS? E.E


End file.
